My Love (Rewritten)
by JakeAnnabelleTheGeek
Summary: Chat Noir/ Adrienne, Nathanael, and Nino start pinning after the sweet young, blue haired female. What will happen when her relationship with Chat Noir is interrupted by confusing feelings? What happens when Chat becomes extremely jealous of his Princess? Rated T for swearing and slight make-out scenes (Also I set the cover photo as Marinette's outfit for awhile. )
1. I love you

**_I AM COMPLETELY REWRITING MY LOVE WITH NEW IDEAS IN MIND SINCE I COULD NOT CONTINUE THE ORINGINAL. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A BIT SHORT SINCE IT IS THE FIRST, BUT I AM HOPING THAT THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER._**

 ** _ALSO, ENJOY ALL THE FANSERVICE I WILL BE GIVING YOU. WE WILL START OUT WITH CHAT NOIR AND MARINETTE FALLING FOR EACH OTHER, SINCE MARINETTE KIND OF GAVE UP ON ADRIEN. SO, YAY._**

 ** _OH, AND ANOTHER THING._**

 ** _I'M ADDING NINO INTO THE LIST...SOOOO..._**

 ** _NINO, NATHANAEL,ADRIEN/CHATNOIR WILL ALL BE FIGHTING OVER HER._**

 ** _I'VE BEEN LEARNING ABOUT FELIX (THE 2D VERSION) AND I AM SO TEMPTED TO ADD HIM AS WELL. I JUST MIGHT._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT._**

 ** _okay, onto the first chapter~_**

* * *

Marinette yawned softly as she sat up in her warm and cozy bed, stretching her sore arms above her head. Her beautiful blue eyes slowly opened as she lowered her arms. turning her head to look over the bars at the sleeping kwami, which lay in a tiny bed on her desk. She smiled softly, lightly rubbing one of her eyes. 'She is so adorable...' she thought, laying back down on her bed. The female grabbed the small Chat doll she had, bringing it to her lips and kissing it's forehead.

She sighed softly, holding the Chat Noir doll up. "If only he was actually this cute...maybe he wouldn't be so..."

"So devilishly irresistible~?" A voice purred from above the tired teen, glowing green eyes sparkling in the dark.

Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream, her heart beating frantically. Her blue eyes met his glowing green eyes. She frowned and slowly sat up, slapping his shoulder as he sat beside her. "Don't ever do that again, you jerk!" She whispered, her face flushed deeply from embarrassment.

Chat laughed, his hand sneaking around the teen's waist, pulling her into his lap. "I'm sorry, Purr-incess~. I couldn't help it, your faces are so beautiful and I love your reaction~."

A soft pale hand made soft contact with the hero's cheek,the female pouting angrily. "I hate you." she grumbled, burying her face into Chat's shoulder. "If I didn't have a crush on you I would kick you off the tallest tower in the world."

Chat blushed brightly, his eyebrows furrowing. "Purr-incess has a crush on her knight in shining leather? My, my, what a surprise~!" He teased, ignoring the massive blush on his own face.

Marinette hit his shoulder, turning her head away from his. "No! You're just imagining it. This princess totally does not think that her knight in shining leather is super hot and she totally doesn't want to kiss him." She replied with sarcasm.

The hero of Paris blushed even brighter, his arms tightening around her waist. He pulled her closer and dipped his head down, pressing his lips to her shoulder. "And this knight in shining leather really wants to kiss his princess...and he hopes she will kiss the real one instead of the doll~" He whispered, placing kisses all over the skin of her shoulder.

Marinette blushed brightly, her body stiffening at the kisses. "Maybe she will...if the damned knight would bring his head up." She grumbled.

Chat laughed, lifting his head. "My, my! The Princess is feisty~" he teased, dragging his lips along her jawline. his hands moving down to rest on her hips.

She giggled softly, bringing her hands up to knot in his golden locks, tugging his head up to hers. She smiled innocently as she pressed her lips against his, her blue eyes fluttering shut. She smiled as she felt the hero kiss back, pulling him closer to her.

Their hearts were beating as one,beating in sync. Their breathes mingled as they pulled away, both teens flushing brightly.

"Wow...kitty...You're not a bad kisser after all~." She teased softly, moving in to kiss him again.

They stayed like that for awhile, holding each other and exchanging kisses. But all too soon, Chat's ring began beeping.

Chat Noir slowly pulled away from the kiss, kissing the female's forehead. "I'll be back tonight...I still want to talk to you about something."

Marinette whined as she slid off his lap, pulling him into a quick kiss. "How about during lunch break? I can't wait that long..." she mumbled, looking at him from under her lashes.

Chat sighed and smiled softly, kissing her neck before he stood up. "I'll be showing up at lunch then~." He winked before dissapearing through the skylight.

The female sighed softly and fell back on her bed, her eyes watering slightly. She felt guilty for kissing Chat when she still liked Adrien...but goddamn were his lips addicting and soft.


	2. Morning

Marinette sighed as she slowly sat up in bed, her fingers ghosting over her lips for the millionth time that morning. She hadn't slept since Chat had left, for the leather clad hero was filling up her mind. She had feelings for both her kitty and the model and she was honestly feeling too exhausted and confused to try and figure things out. Besides...Adrien would never like her, so it was okay to like Chat...right? She sighed and tucked her bangs behind her ear. ' _why is love so hard and complex?'_ the teen thought with a sigh.

"Marinette! Time to get up and go to school!" She heard her mother shout, causing her to look over to her clock. _'Wow, I'll surprise everyone with how early I'm going to be.'_ She thought with a chuckle, throwing her blankets off of her. She slowly climbed down from her loft bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor.

Marinette made her way over to her closet, throwing it open with a grin. Thanks to Chat Noir, she was in a good mood today. Even with her dilemma, she was in a very happy mood. I mean, who wouldn't be when a good looking hero, in a leather suit, said he loved you and kissed you? Granted, Marinette wasn't really thinking at that time. Like, at all. The only thing she could think of were his green, green eyes and very kissable lips. She felt terrible because she feels like she's betraying Adrien...but at the same time she doesn't care.

She sighed and shook her head, lightly slapping her cheeks. _'Marinette! this is not the time to be thinking these things, you have to get ready!'_ She mentally scolded herself, running one of her pale hands through her dark hair. Eyes the shade of blue bells looked through a small closet, looking for a cute outfit to wear. For the first time, she had time to decide upon a new outfit and she was confident enough to today.

A light green skirt with hearts caught her attention and she grabbed it, running her hand over it. "So soft..." Her eyes glanced around her closet, spotting a loose black shirt with a cat on it. A grin split across her face, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I've got an awesome idea~" She cooed, giggling exitedly.

Her outfit would be themed around Chat Noir.

She dug around in her closet for a few moments,pulling a pair of thigh highs made from lace. The female also grabbed a pair of light green flats before running over to a dresser, quickly opening up a drawer that held all her jewelry, digging around. She pulled out a few black and gold bracelets, a leather choker with a cross hanging from a silver chain, a light green bracelet with silver charms, and a green choker with a golden bell. **(I know it's different from the picture, ssshhhhh)**

Marinette twirled around her room as she happily made her way to her bathroom, planning on taking a quick shower.

* * *

 **~~*Meanwhile with Adrien*~~**

A loud yawn echoed around in the large, very lonely room, coming from a tired blonde. The said blonde was sitting up, his golden locks messy and gleaming in the morning sun, his eyes half lidded as he was still half asleep. His blue nightshirt rode up as he stretched his arms high above his head, exposing his very toned chest and stomach. Sweat covered his skin, making him glisten like he was sparkling. But not like Edward, ew.

Anyway, The blonde slowly slid off his bed, standing up on legs that felt like jelly. He stumbled his way over to his bathroom, yawning once more as he slid his tanned hand though his golden hair, too tired to function.

Grabbing a towel from the shelf next to the bathroom door, he headed into the bathroom. Before he even realized it, he was already in the shower, hot water running down his body.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be super spacey today..." Adrien mumbled, leaning his head on the cold tile of the shower. "I can't...believe...that I kissed her...Well,Chat did- but- I KISSED HER." Adrien whisper-shouted, covering his face. "I can't look her in the face anymore...I'll want to kiss her again..."

The model shook his head and began to wash his hair. "Don't think about kissing her today...don't think about it..." He kept repeating, calming his erratically beating heart.

* * *

 **~~*Back to Mari!*~~**

Marinette walked out of her bathroom, her new outfit was put on and all that was left to do was her hair. She smiled as she saw Tikki sitting on her desk, nibbling on a cookie.

"Oh Tikki~? Want to help me with my hair~?" the heroin called out to the tiny good, skipping her way over to her dresser.

Tikki nodded as she finished her cookie. "Of course! I always love doing your hair!" the red god turned around, giggling. "It's always so-" She stopped talking as she noticed what Marinette was wearing. "Oh wow..."

Marinette giggled and sat in her computer chair, currently running her brush through her hair. "Looks good, right~? I used my dear kitty for inspiration~" She grinned, turning her head to look at the tiny god. "I was thinking a bun with my bangs down, curled."

Tikki nodded excitedly, squeeing as she flew around, gathering some bobby pins and a light green ribbon. "Of course! You look so cute, I'm sure Adrien will notice~" She chirped, giggling.

The blue eyed beauty sighed and nodded, her head turning to stare out her window. "Yeah...I guess so...I doubt it htough..." She whispered.

The two, one god and their choosen, began to idly chat as the kwami did the heroin's hair, both keeping an eye on the time. They both were feeling happy, and they were both sure this day would be amazing.

A few minutes passed by, and Marinette's hair was finished. She stood up and twirled around, feeling amazing and very beautiful in it. "Oh tikki! I love my hair!" she gushed as she stopped in front of her mirror, a wide grin on her face.

"I'm glad you like it. Over 5 million years of living taught me a lot of stuff." The tiny red kwami said with a giggle, picking up a dark red lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. "Now, let's get the make-up on!"

And so, the two girls spent the next few minutes in mainly silence, as not to disturb the god so she wouldn't poke the teen in the eyeball and make her a blind hero.

Marinette quickly slipped on the flats after the make-up was done, wanting to grab something to eat. She hummed a soft tune as she placed her phone, keys, some cookies for Tikki, and Tikki in her purse. She also grabbed the make-up she used, putting it in there just in case it got messed up during the day.

And with a final glance around her room, she headed downstairs to get some breakfast, not knowing she had a very special visitor.

* * *

 _ **i am so sorry for not updating!**_

 ** _Exams took up so much of my time!  
I am really sorry this is short, but this is all I could write in like, ten minutes. _**

**_I am so sorry!_**

 ** _I love all of you and thank you so much for reading!_**


	3. Sleepy Kiss?

**_Before we start this chapter, I forget to add that Marinette had painted her nails._**

 ** _they are green with black cats on each finger, except for the middle fingers, which have golden bells._**

 ** _sO, ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 ** _3_**

* * *

Marinette smiled as she climbed down the ladder that led up to her room, fixing her skirt as she reached the bottom.

"I should ask Mama if I can borrow some perfume or something...hmm...maybe her rose scented one will fit this outfit." The teen mumbled to herself, turning around. But she froze at the sight of a certain blonde boy laying on her couch.

Her face erupted into a bright red, staring at the golden hair that shone so bright, his broad shoulders relaxed as if he was napping and having a peaceful dream. She watched as the sun rays splayed across him, making him glow. Marinette's breath caught in her throat, the sight wanting to make her pass out from hotness overload.

There on her couch lay Adrien Agreste, napping in the sun like a cute kitten.

And of course behind the couch were Nino and Alya, both laughing quietly as they took pictures of Adrien.

Marinette shook her head, bringing a hand up to cover her lips, giggling softly. "Oh guys, you're all going to kill me one day." She said softly, walking towards the trio.

Alya laughed softly, taking a few more pictures of the blonde model. "Oh, Mari, that's-" But the reporter stopped as she looked up at her best friend, her jaw dropping. "Holy-"

"-Shit!" Nino finished for Alya, his eyes wide as his dark face turned bright red. Alya snapped out of her stupor, quickly taking a few pictures of Nino blushing, before circling around Marinette, taking pictures of her from different angles. Which of course earned her a playful slap from the embarrassed bluenette.

The said female shook her head and walked all over to Adrien, her hand hovering over his shoulder. She hesitated before gently shaking him waking, whispering his name. "Adrien...You've got to wake up...We have to head to school now."

The blonde grumbled softly, turning onto his side. He tiredly reached out, grabbing her other hand, which was resting on her knee, and yanked her down next to him. He nuzzled into her neck, taking in a deep breath. She smelled so good...Kind of like roses with a hint of cookies and cake. He thought she has always smelled nice, especially her hair.

Marinette froze up, her whole being becoming hot and red. She spluttered as she was pulled against him, her mind going blank. All she could think of was his body against hers. His long legs were tangled with her pale ones, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, and his face in his neck. She could feel him breathing from the breath on her neck and the moving of his chest pressed against hers. His breath was hot and slow, warming up her whole body. She couldn't move. And she really didn't want to. I mean, her long time crush was cuddling her! Granted he was sleeping, but he was cuddling her! She melted at his touch, her stomach doing flips while her heart was running a marathon. She could only stare at the couch cushions, her hands pressing softly against his very firm shoulders.

Marinette snapped out of her daze as she heard a camera and giggles, turning her head to see Alya laughing and taking pictures while Nino stood beside her, looking...jealous? _'Why does he look so upset?'_ She thought with a frown, before turning back to Adrien. She gently shook the blonde, turning her head a bit to whisper in his ear.

"Adrien...come on...time to get up... _please."_ The female whispered, shaking him more.

Adrien sighed as he was shaken, nuzzling into her warm neck even more. "Don't wanna...too comfy and warm..." he mumbled, his green eyes staying closed.

"Adrien...Please? You're kind of squeezing me too hard." It was a half lie, her waist kinda hurt from him hugging her so tightly. Though, she really didn't want him to let go. ' _He's so warm and so hot and handsome and so good looking...his hands feel so good and oh god he's pressing closer- ARE THOSE HIS LIPS AGAINST MY NECK?!'_ Marinette's mind came to a screeching halt as the blonde's lips pressed against her neck, her body shivering from the sensation of chapped lips. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from whimpering when he pulled away.

Blue met sleepy green, neither teen hearing the reporter snicker. Adrien smiled sleepily, his hair tousled and messy and looking very much like Chat's. Marinette's face turned red as Adrien leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. There was a few moments of silence, the teens sharing the same breath, breathing in sync, even if Marinette felt like she wasn't breathing.

' _wait...is he leaning closer?! what is he doing?! OH MY GOD HE IS COMING CLOSER I'M GOING TO DIE. HE'S GOING TO KISS ME- OH GOD IS THIS CHEATING IF-'_ Marinette was once more internally panicking.

Meanwhile, Adrien was still half asleep, not really thinking. He forgot he wasn't in suit and he wasn't Chat Noir at the moment, but he just didn't care. All he saw was Marinette. And he wanted a kiss. So slowly, so agonizingly slowly, he leaned in, his beautiful green eyes fluttering shut. He was so close...he could feel her breath, which smelled like mint, and he could feel her eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. He chuckled softly at the feeling. The blonde leaned forward more, his lips ghosting over hers.

The female was so close to fainting. I mean who wouldn't when a hot sleepy model was going to kiss you? Against her better judgement, she closed her eyes, allowing him to come closer. Her face was a blooming red, burning hotter and hotter. She felt his hands slide up to hold her sides, and she felt herself move closer. And then there were his lips, ghosting over hers... _just a little more and-_

And there was a book?

Both the teens snapped their eyes open, looking at a notebook separating their faces. Their eyes traveled up slowly, seeing a tan arm, which led to Nino. Nino had stopped the two from kissing.

Nino, with a tense I'm-super-jealous-but-i'm-trying-to-act-natural smile on his face, slowly pulled away the notebook. "Dudes, we gotta head to school, there is no time for making out."

Marinette blushed even deeper, if that was even possible, and quickly stood up, fixing her outfit and hair. "R-r-r-ight...sorry.." She mumbled, her mind still too frazzled to do anything else but play with her skirt and blush.

Adrien shot up, his face, ears, and neck, blushing just as dark as Marinette was. "I-I am so sorry I don't know what came over me- I just- You just- pretty- and-" the blonde began rambling as he sttod up, shying his eyes away. Alya sighed as she walked over to him, patting him on his back in pity.

"It's okay...We all know Marinette is too pretty to resist~" She said with a wink. Marinette shook her head and turned towards the door that led to the bakery downstairs.

"L-Let's just go t-to school, I'm sure Mama will let us all take some croissants for breakfast." She mumbled, opening the door and practically flinging herself down the stairs, wanting to escape from the awkward atmosphere in the room.

Alya, Nino, and Adrien all brightened at the thought of food. Food that Mairnette's parents made. FOOD.

They all squealed excitedly and raced downstairs, all cheering happily and shouting about food.

* * *

 ** _SECOND CHAPTER RELEASED IN A WEEK. YAY!_**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and have a great weekend~_**

 ** _Love you all!_**

 ** _3_**


	4. Authors Note

**_Hello my lovelies~_**

 ** _Sorry, it's been a long time, huh? Sorry bout that. I've been busy and super sick recently so I haven't been able to update._**

 ** _How are you all? I hope you're all doing great._**

 ** _*sighs* Some chapters may be depressing because of how shitty of a mood I've been in for awhile. I recently broke up with my boyfriend, so it's going to get a little angsty._**

 ** _Also, I won't be updating too much over the summer, I'm going on a vacation with my father and then when I get back, football starts, so I'll be busy with that._**

 ** _I really am sorry guys._**

 ** _This is not a chapter but just a note._**

 ** _Hopefully soon the next chapter will be released._**

 ** _Until then, I bid you goodnight._**

 ** _Thank you all for your support, I really appreciate it. 3 3_**

 ** _~JakeAnnabelleTheGeek~_**


	5. Croissants and a kiss?

**_Sometimes I feel like my bad luck rivals Chat's bad luck._**

 ** _I'm stuck in New Jersey because my sister was hospitalized, I'm missing football sign up, orientation for my new school, and I hardly have time to update._**

 ** _I'm really sorry guys._**

 ** _I really am._**

 ** _This will be a short filler chapter, okay? Really sorry._**

 ** _Edit: Guys! I might be getting a new drawing tablet! Then I can create fanart for this story for you all. yay!_**

* * *

The four teens chatted as they walked to school, each nibbling on a croissant. Marinette had one with cherry filling, Alya with strawberry and cream cheese filling, Nino with nutella filling, and Adrien with raspberry Crème brûlée filling. (These all are very good uwu You should try them sometime~)

Alya and Nino were walking ahead of Adrien And Marinette, talking about last week's akuma battle. The teens behind them, both with large blushes on their faces, were talking about her outfit and why she was wearing it.

"Well...I-I..." Marinette pursed her lips, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I like Chat Noir a lot more than Ladybug, and...I thought he could use more recognition for protecting us..." She answered, her face heating up even more.

Adrien's face turned the darkest shade of red possible, turning to look at the ground as he took a bite of the croissant. As he chewed, his inner Chat Noir bubbled up. ' _This is your chance to test her love. Or even, get her to love you as Adrien! Oh, make her fall in love wit both of you!'_ It screamed, causing him to take a deep breath.

"I didn't know you liked Chat that much~." He teased, gathering his courage as he brought his head up, winking at her.

The female used her free hand to cover her face, trying to hide her growing blush. "I-I actually love him, not like him." She whispered to herself, very unaware of the blonde's face moving towards hers. She turned her head to say something, but froze when she felt lips right next to her lips. Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth opening slightly.

The blonde chuckled as he pulled away, hiding his smirked behind one of his signature smiles he usually wears when he's Chat Noir, and licked his lips. "Sorry, you had some filling on your face."

Marinette swallowed thickly, slowly nodding. That smile looked very familiar for some reason, as well as the way he was acting. It took all her might to not faint at that moment,because damn, he looked sexy like that. Like, really, really, really sexy. She could feel Tikki shaking from laughter in her purse, and she made a note to give her half of the amount of sweets she usually gets.

Adrien smiled and leaned forward again, his eyes shining innocently while a playful smirk appeared on his lips. "Hey, do you mind if I have a taste?" He asked softly, his lips oh so close to the bluenette's lips.

' _Oh shit, oh shit, i'm going to die. Oh no he looks so flipping hot, but ugh, can't think that. Remember, you're with Chat now. What, am I? We never really...said we were dating, did we? Then would this be okay to- No! Marinette, don't think like that! You'd be playing with Adrien's and Chat's hearts!'_ She bickered with herself, slowly, slowly nodding as she mentally screamed at herself. Now functioning on auto-pilot, the hand with the croissant wasshoved in his face.

Adrien smiled and shook his head, taking a bit of it. "This is good~. I wonder if it would taste better on your lips~?" He questioned with a whisper, one of his hands wrapping around her wrist, pulling her against him. Having already finished his croissant, he had another hand free, which he placed on her lower back.

Marinette's eyes widened, her dark, dark, dark blush spreading down to her toes.' _OH SHIT. OH SHIT. OH SHIT. WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!'_ She mentally screamed as she saw Adrien leaning in, quickly squeezing her eyes shut. ' _MARINETTE PULL AWAY NOW! ALERT, ALERT, YOU'RE CHEATING.!' **'Error: is not working.'**_

Two pairs of lips met, two sets of eyes closed, and fireworks exploded. Well, at least in their minds.

* * *

 **AHHHH**

 **GOTTA END THIS HERE.**

 **I NEEDED TO UPDATE BEFORE 11 BC I NEED TO WATCH ROBOT CHICKEN**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **SORRY FOR DELAYS**

 **ALSO**

 **I AM SO HAPPY!**

 **MY SEMPAI/IDOL NOTICED ME!**

 **I HOPE ALL OF YOU ARE OKAY AND STUFFS**


End file.
